massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludicon
right|145px When the parnack regime reached the world that the called Izellas they found wading in the shallows the fierce territorial and predatory ludicon. Biology Biologically the ludicon appear as a cross between a crustacean and an octopus. Before they were enlightened by the yahg they crept along the shallow waters with their tentacles, cutting out territories, burying themselves in sand to ambush their prey. They communicate in their native language with sound beyond the range of most sapient lifes hearing, it is difficult for them to speak outside of water but they manage to do so. Their low gravelly voices are not easily forgettable. History The yahg were quick to realize the potential sapience of these beings, and thus the ludicon were ripped from their ocean home. They were trained and taught, integrated into the regime with no hesitation. The scientific prowess of the ludicon began to emerge, and thus the ludicon found their place. Geneticists, engineers, archeologists, the ludicon although on average not as intelligent as the yahg had a determination about their studies and an inborn patience derived from their evolution. The ludicon often found themselves incapable of many tasks, they resolved to repair this by engineering a race of servents. They called these serves Relics, engineered from ancient DNA, a race who the ludicon viewed as long since having failed. The ludicon creation and domination of the Relics gave the race as a whole an inflated sense of self-worth. The ludicon now viewed themselves as almost godlike, enjoying their power over the Relics far too much. When the Parnack Regime found a hanar colony the yahg sent the ludicon to negotiate their surrender, upon finding out that the Relics they lorded over were worshiped by the hanar they were quick to seize control. As a reward by the regime for their efforts the ludicon were given complete control over the hanar world and its population. Culture Because they were uplifted by the yahg they do not have much of a culture, but time has proven to produce a culture unique too them. The territorial aspects of their nature have produced much greed in their society, the hoarding of assets and territory is important too their culture. Ludicon arrange themselves into a group format where single ludicon will reign over a "house" which is all that ludicons family, assets, and subjects. A house can have anywhere between a few dozen or millions of subjects, most ludicon preferring to ally themselves under an influential house. This is also tied into their sciences, houses hoarding knowledge. The ludicon while belonging to the Parnack Regime have their own hierarchy and subjects. At the top are the ludicon, below them are the hanar, and below them are the drell and the relics roughly equel. Many ludicon take harems of hanar, composed of both female and male members of the hanar. The hanar in these positions are viewed merely as objects. Interesting to note, their is no evidence for homosexuality amongst their own kind but when it comes to mating with other species they make no distinction between genders. Religion Innovations Worlds The ludicon tend to inhabit humid worlds and worlds with large ocean cover. *Izellas (homeworld) *Crellow *Sallius *Crannok *Parthek Category:Crucible Era Races